


A Maçã Dourada

by carolss



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Iliad - Homer
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Bela como Afrodite.Esse era um dos elogios que Helena mais tinha ouvido durante sua vida.





	A Maçã Dourada

Bela como Afrodite.

Esse era um dos elogios que Helena mais tinha ouvido durante sua vida. E na primeira vez que Helena viu Afrodite em pessoa ela se perguntou se era daquela maneira que os outros sentiam ao vê-la e pela primeira vez todo caos que a cercara desde a infância pela sua beleza finalmente fez um pouco de sentido.

A deusa vinha visitá-la quando Paris estava no campo de batalha.

As vezes Helena sentia vontade de dizer para Afrodite ir embora, para morrer e deixá-la sozinha para sempre. E algumas vezes ela disse, algumas vezes as palavras conseguiam fazer com que Afrodite se sentisse culpada, mas na maioria das vezes ela apenas ria. E ela sempre voltava.

Mas geralmente Helena apreciava as visitas, sua vida era uma de solidão no palácio. Havia mulheres no palácio durante as batalhas, mas nenhuma delas vinha a Helena para amizade ou conforto. Não era apenas inveja ou insegurança causada pela sua beleza como na sua juventude, era ódio. Era por ela que os soldados cercavam Tróia, e por ela que a população sofria e os homens morriam todo dia.

Então Helena apreciava a companhia da deusa, as conversas, os leve toque de seus dedos divinos contra seus cabelos e os lábios fortes no seu pescoço, os toques que nenhuma mulher em Tróia ou Esparta tinha lhe dado.

O sexo era melhor do que com Paris. Ele ainda a desejava e eram raros os dias em que ele não requirisse a sua presença na sua cama. Mas ainda assim dez anos de luta é muito tempo, para olhar para as consequências das suas ações, pela mulher por quem ele começara tudo, e para começar a odiá-la. Ela se perguntava se com ela era melhor pelo fato da deusa não a desprezar, se era por ser com uma mulher, ou por ser com uma deusa, ou simplesmente por ser com Afrodite.

Geralmente nos dias que elas faziam aquilo Afrodite ia embora logo após chegar ao clímax, mas dessa vez ela vez ficou dando leves beijos nos ombros de Helena, geralmente isso fazia Helena sorrir e suspirar, mas dessa vez ela se manteve parada.

“Sabe muitos homens cortariam seus braços para estar no seu lugar. Ou no meu lugar. Bem provavelmente o que eles gostariam mesmo seria estar entre nós, você imaginar a satisfação do sujeito de estar entre duas deusas ?” Afrodite disse sorrindo.

Helena não sorriu de volta. 

“Eu não sou uma deusa. Ser a filha de deus não é o mesmo que ser uma deusa”

“Obviamente, mas você fala em algum aspecto especifico ?”

“Você é livre”

“Querida, ninguém é livre nesse mundo exceto por Zeus”

“Você ainda é mais livre do que eu”

“Em Esparta, se eu tivesse gritado, se eu tivesse protestado mais, se eu tivesse chorado, você teria se sentido compelida a quebrar a sua promessa a Paris ?”

“Eu não sei. Provavelmente não. Mas se eu soubesse em tudo que ia resultar disso eu provavelmente teria feito muitas coisas diferentes. Mas o que aconteceu já aconteceu e pensar sobre o que poderia ter sido é inútil. Tudo que você pode fazer é tentar lidar com as consequências das coisas que você fez”

“Ou das coisas que foram feitas com você”

“Eu suponho que sim” Afrodite disse e deu um beijo na testa de Helena e com este fez ela adormecer.

Quando Helena acordou na manhã seguinte Paris ainda não tinha retornado e Afrodite já tinha partido e na mesa ao lado da cama havia uma maçã dourada. E ela sabe que é a real, a que começou toda aquela confusão.

Talvez a deusa tenha esquecido o objeto ali, talvez seja uma brincadeira cruel de Afrodite. Talvez fosse um prêmio. Talvez fosse uma lição.

Provavelmente apenas um consolo, apenas algo que Afrodite sentiu que Helena merecia ter.

A maçã era fria e pesada, única realmente, mas no fim não valia a pena o trabalho que ela causara. Como aquela guerra. Como sua beleza. Como tudo em sua vida.


End file.
